Many traditional footwear dryers use high voltages (e.g., 119V) to power their electrical components. Because traditional footwear dryers typically require such high voltage sources, the locations where they may be used is limited to those locations where high voltage power sources are available, such as traditional power outlets coupled to a power grid. Additionally, many traditional footwear dryers are floor mounted, meaning that the footwear dryer is connected to a stand or mount that sits on the ground, and the boot is inverted and placed on the footwear dryer. This limits portability as the footwear dryer must have a sufficiently large base to prevent the footwear dryer from becoming top heavy when a boot is placed on it.